SasuSaku My Brother's Best Friend
by 2LoveIs4EverEverLasting
Summary: Sakura has just turned fifteen and everything's changing. Suddenly she's attracted to her brother's best friend the good-looking Sasuke Uchiha, who happens to be dating Karin. And then what happens when her best friend confesses his feelings for her?
1. Chapter 1: The Day I Confessed

SasuSaku-My Brother's Best Friend

Chapter One: The Day I Confessed

"NARUTO YOU ARE DEAD!" bellowed an angry pink haired girl. "You told me you were going to be at basketball practice! And when I come home where do I find you? Playing video games with that brooding, selfish, arrogant-oh Sasuke!"

Sakura turned a dark shade of red; she hadn't known Sasuke was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Naruto laughed.

"Hn, what were you saying?" the tall, dark and good-looking boy asked.

"Uh I didn't mean for you to hear that," Sakura mumbled, staring at the smudge on the kitchen countertop.

"This is where I come in. Let's just go back to playing, Sasuke," Naruto said, flashing his best friend a smile.

"Oh no you don't! Since you lied to me about basketball practice you can get started on the laundry." Grabbing her brother by the ear, she dragged him to the living room.

"Ahhh, okay, okay, I'll do it! Just let go of my ear." Naruto whimpered as Sakura let go of his ear. He walked over to Sasuke and pouted. "Sasuke, will you help me?"

"In your dreams, dobe. I'm leaving," Sasuke said as he walked over to the door. Before opening it, Sakura stopped him.

_Now's the time to do it. I can't stall any longer than I already have. _Sakura gathered her courage and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. _C'mon this is my brother's best friend. I've known him my entire life, so why's it so hard to just say this. _

All the way across the room, Naruto gazed at his best friend and sister. What was Sakura trying to tell him? He'd had a nagging suspicion that Sakura wanted to talk to Sasuke about something for awhile now. Ever since her fifteenth birthday, she'd been acting strangely.

"Umm, Sasuke?" Sakura didn't think she could do it. Why is this so hard to tell him?

"Hm?" Sasuke stood there looking down at Sakura. "Make it quick, I don't have all day."

Sakura huffed. Who was he to act all high and mighty?

"Fine since you don't have any time to waste," Sakura stated sarcastically, "Ino wanted me to tell you that she likes you and wondered if you'd go out with her."

_That wasn't so hard. But I don't get what Ino sees in him. I mean sure he's good-looking, but he's such an asshole. _

Sasuke stood there a few seconds staring at Sakura. "I don't have the time of day to deal with people who don't even have the guts to tell me themselves how they feel about me."

_WHAT? He's definitely an egotistical bastard who cares about no one except himself. _"What? Is that how you treat all the other girls? I don't even know what she sees in you!" _Oh crap! Did I just say that out loud?_

Sasuke shrugged. "Is that all?"

Sakura hung her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud. And yeah you can go."

The door opened and then slammed shut. Naruto just stared at his younger sister, mouth wide open.

"What are you looking at?" Sakura asked.

"So that's why you've been acting so strange? Because Ino likes teme?" Naruto was incredulous.

"Uhhh yeah? Next time I'm not gonna do Ino's dirty work for her," Sakura said. "It's her fault she got rejected. But I bet she'll be over it in a week."

Naruto relaxed. So it wasn't what he thought it was. Sakura didn't like Sasuke. "Hey Sakura how do you feel about Sasuke?"

His sister narrowed her green eyes suspiciously, "Why?"

"No I was just asking. You really seem to hate him."

"Really? I guess I don't hate him. It's just his attitude I can't stand."

"So am I off of laundry duty?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Sakura smiled. She took the basket with the dirty clothes sitting in the corner and gave it to Naruto. "No."

"Oh c'mon please. Have some pity for me. I haven't had anything to eat since I came home."

"Too bad. You should've thought of that before you started playing video games with Sasuke. Maybe you'll remember that next time." Leaving Naruto to deal with the dirty clothes, Sakura ran up to her room. She had to make a phone call to a certain person who had recently gotten rejected. _I hope Ino's not too upset. Knowing her she'll probably be kicking up a storm over this whole Sasuke thing. _


	2. Chapter 2: Rumors Afloat

**Here's chapter two! And in answer to Manni's question, Naruto and Sasuke are both sixteen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Rumors Afloat <strong>

"Wh-what'd he m-m-mean by that?" sobbed a hysterical Ino. Sakura had called her up as soon as she'd climbed up to her room. And Ino was acting as she'd expected her to.

Sakura sighed, "Exactly what he said. Ino he's not worth it. Just forget him." She twisted the phone's cord around her index finger.

"I-I c-could n-never forget h-him. H-how could h-h-he re-re-reject me like th-that?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe he's the selfish bastard I've been telling you along he was."

But of course Ino ignored her and continued to wail about what a perfect couple her and Sasuke would've been. In the end, Sakura had to hang up saying she had to get dinner ready.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Naruto was rummaging through the fridge. He had fake tears streaming down his face. "I'm HUNGRYYYY!" he wailed.

"I know, sorry. It was just Ino." Sakura proceeded to tell Naruto about the conversation with Ino.

"Wow is she taking it hard. By the way Sakura, I heard something in school today," Naruto stated with a knowing smirk.

"What'd you hear?"

"Oh a little something from Ino . . . But I don't know if I should tell you," Naruto said, teasingly dragging out the matter.

"Then don't tell me," snapped Sakura, tired after her intense day.

Naruto pouted, "Hey, you're no fun. Can't you at least play along?"

"No."

Sighing Naruto told Sakura what Ino had said to him at lunch. This caught Sakura's full attention. "She said WHAT?"

"She said that you and Kiba were making out in the janitors' closet," repeated Naruto slowly.

"I heard you the first time! Why the hell would she tell you that?" asked Sakura, brandishing the knife at Naruto.

"Uhhh Sakura, you mind putting the knife down?" Naruto gulped, the knife hovering dangerously close to his neck.

"Not until you answer me."

Trying to edge away from the knife, he answered her. "She said that's what Kiba told her."

That only confused Sakura even more. "And you believe that?"

"I don't know. Were you making out with Kiba? Cuz then that'd just be wrong. I mean he has dog breath from making out with that dumb dog of his."

"He doesn't make out with his dog!" Sakura shouted indignantly.

"Then it's true!" Naruto looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"No, it's not. Kiba and I are just friends. And besides I don't know why Ino didn't ask me about it and told you instead." Sakura clenched her fists. "When I see her tomorrow, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind."

* * *

><p><strong>IN SCHOOL: <strong>

"INO! COME BACK HERE!" Sakura shouted, running after Ino who had taken off after she'd seen the murderous look on Sakura's face.

"I'M GUESSING NARUTO TOLD YOU!" Ino shouted back. "SORRY I FORGOT TO TELL YOU ABOUT IT!"

"BUT YOU DIDN'T FORGET TO TELL THE WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL ABOUT IT!" Students began staring as Sakura and Ino passed them by, wondering what was going on.

"AHAHAHA, FUNNY STORY! I WAS THINKING ABOUT HOW YOU WERE GOING TO TELL SASUKE THAT I LIKED HIM!" laughed a nervous Ino.

The school bell rang, signaling that they were going to be late. "UHHH, SAKURA? CAN YOU STOP CHASING ME, CUZ WE'RE GONNA BE LATE AND ASUMA SENSEI SAID I'D GET DETENTION FOR A WEEK IF I'M NOT ON TIME TODAY!"

"I DON'T THINK SO! CUZ THE ENTIRE SCHOOL THINKS THERE'S SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND KIBA! NOW GAARA WON'T LOOK AT ME THE SAME WAY!" Sakura confessed angrily.

"OHH, SO GAARA'S THE GUY YOU LIKE? I THOUGHT IT WAS KIBA!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE UP THAT RUMOR?" Sakura was beyond pissed; she was going to murder Ino when she got her hands on her.

". . . YEAH . . . IN MY DEFENSE IT . . . WAS . . . THE ONLY WAY . . . I COULD FIND OUT . . . WHO . . . YOU LIKED," panted Ino, getting tired of running for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>5 MINUTES LATER, IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE:<strong>

"I'm going to kill you as soon as we get out of Lady Tsunade's office," Sakura seethed, glaring holes into her blonde friend.

"Quiet! Running around the school, playing tag while you should be in class? Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Tsunade reproached.

"Well, in my defense I was running for my life," Ino confessed.

"Is that so? You both have detention for a month!" Tsunade decided.

"But, but don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Ino asked.

"No, it's entirely fair."

"At least I can plan out my torture for you during detention," revealed Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE: <strong>

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto prodded his sleeping friend from across the table.

"Hn."

"Well, I was wondering. Why'd you turn Ino down? I mean she's one of the hottest girls in school."

"Why do you want to know, dobe?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with one open onyx eye.

"Just thinking."

"Well there's a first for everything."

"HEY! ARE YOU TRYNA SAY I'M DUMB?"

"I don't have to say it, you already know it."

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, SAKURA TOLD ME I WAS A GENIUS!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Dobe, she was being sarcastic."

"Nuh-uh, she was totally serious. She wouldn't lie about something like that," Naruto pouted.

"You're hopeless."

"HEY, you're changing the subject! What were we talking about?" Naruto screwed up his face in concentration.

"Stop thinking so hard, you look like you're constipated."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked with a confused expression.

"Go ask Hinata."

"Great idea! She's smart, so she'd be able to tell me unlike some idiot around here."

Sasuke watched in amusement as Naruto walked up to the shy Hyuga girl.

"Hey, Hinata what does constipated mean?"

Hinata turned crimson red and promptly fainted. Neji glared at Naruto, cracking his knuckles, "What're you trying to ask my cousin?"

"Uhhh," Naruto gulped, looking scared. "I was just wondering what constipated meant."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww poor Naruto ^.^ Next up Chapter Three: Detention Disaster! <strong>


End file.
